En secreto
by Son Pau
Summary: Porque ambos se necesitan, pero no existen las palabras correctas para decirlo. - Pequeño one shot Gokú/Bulma.


**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

..

**En secreto**

**..**

* * *

Esta era la última oportunidad para frenarse y perdonarse a sí mismos. La última chance para ese rotundo "_basta_" que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a poner en frente del otro.

¿Que si era la vanidad de ella? Quién sabe. Era tanto lo que su corazón anhelaba que no habría forma de ponerle un único nombre a ese impulso desmedido y arrollador de sentirlo cerca, de meterse en su corazón y dejarse arrastrar.

¿La ingenuidad de él, tal vez? Una mentira burda. Él es puro instinto, simple y salvaje. Y tanto como él, era primitivo aquello sin nombre que lo empujaba a volver a su lado una y otra vez.

Aunque la palabra correcta les bailaba en la punta de la lengua, ninguno quería dejar que la respuesta discurriera en ese abrazo cercano. La tensión comedía demasiado a la cordura como para invocar cualquier ápice de razón a ese espacio suyo, tan suyo, pero que antes fue de otros.

¿Quién de los dos iba a hacerle frente a ese "_te necesito_" que los instó a la clandestinidad? Por qué habrá de ser tan adictivo el gemido a media voz, la sensación cálida de un toque obsceno e indebido; el hundir las uñas con fuerza en esa espalda inabarcable del guerrero, perder el control aferrado a la breve cintura de la primera y más grande amiga. Y así mismo, desfallecer.

¿Era traición, entonces? Porque sí, él había amado a otra. Y ella amaba aún a otro, pero ninguno de ellos estaba más ahí. Porque habían estado juntos el día del funeral de Milk; porque habían aguardado lado a lado el regreso de Vegeta, hasta que la desesperanza les dijo que no habría de volver.

Y entre esas idas y vueltas de la vida se habían encontrado, tal como lo hicieran hace una eternidad atrás. Por esos años fueron dos mocosos inocentes compartiendo el calor de una cama, y así estaban una vez más, aunque de inocencia poco quedaba en esas caricias que le robaban horas a la noche para encontrarse en la piel del otro. Y es que, después de la primera vez, fue simplemente imposible olvidarse.

Fue simplemente urgente volver a buscarse.

Y la culpa, perenne e insalvable en ella, la hacía llorar en silencio después de cada encuentro. Lloraba por el amor inmenso e infinito hacia Vegeta; lloraba por la necesidad de que Gokú se quedara a su lado.

Y Gokú, sin corazón para poder volver a esa casa vacía en medio de las montañas en que el silencio se había apoderado de cada rincón, rogaba en secreto para que ella se lo pidiera. _"Quédate conmigo". _

Pero las palabras nunca llegarían.

Porque así funcionaban las cosas entre ellos, porque las voces son vedadas en lo clandestino, y la honestidad se diluye en la desesperación de la urgencia.

Durante el día volverían a ser camaradas y pretender que no necesitan del otro, que era, en realidad, una opción el compartir la mesa, la tarde en el jardín, horas en el laboratorio. Porque ninguno habría de admitir que el corazón se les agitaba cuando la modorra se apoderaba del mundo y todos se abandonaban al descanso.

Entonces, ese sería el momento en que, sin mediar palabras ni razones, él aguardaría expectante que ella lo buscara, arrastrando los pies y usando el mismo viejo pijama de cada noche, sin más arte de seducción ni trucos que la necesidad plasmada en lo profundo de sus ojos azules.

Y él respondería también sin palabras, caminando tras ella tomado de su mano en silencio. Porque no había forma alguna de resistirse; porque él también la necesitaba demasiado. Porque ese sería su secreto.

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

* * *

_No sé qué decir; de alguna manera siento que quiero pedir disculpas a esas personas hermosas que me leían y que estaban siguiendo mis historias, pero que vieron cómo me esfumé en la nada del silencio ¡Perdón!_

_Puede que sea medio raro este one shot, fuera de lo crack pairing que ya es, pero quienes estaban siguiendo Huellas de Inocencia entenderán por dónde va la cosa. Necesito con mi vida retomar esa historia, porque hay mucho que quiero decir ahí, y sentí que tenía que empezar a escribir otra vez de a poco para sacarme el polvo de encima, así que lo primero que vino fue esto. Ojo, que estoy medio oxidada jajaja._

_Quiero dedicar este mini fic con mucho amor a tres personas muy importantes, aunque no pasen por acá: **Annita** de mi corazón; porque el crack que involucra a Gokú es lo tuyo siempre y porque adoro saber de ti cada vez; a **Schali**, porque es la única persona en el mundo que no conozco en persona y aún así es capaz de emocionarme como una niña pequeña cada vez me acuerdo de ella; porque cada vez que escribo te pienso, querida; y en especial a **AnneBrief** ¿Viste que siempre que uno está en la depre y deja de escribir aparece una musa de la nada que te da un tirón de orejas y te hace querer volver a escribir desesperadamente? ¡Esa eres tú! Gracias por tu mensaje, de verdad siempre me sacas de mi rincón de aislamiento y me haces querer volver a las letras. No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. Eres la lectora más maravillosa del mundo._

_Por si alguien me lee por primera vez, que se sepa que amo el VegeBul, pero hace un tiempo he estado escribiendo un Gokú/Bulma que me tiene bien enganchada, así que nada, aguante el multi shippeo!_

_Cariños. Pau._


End file.
